


Still a work in progress

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris is a Mess, Cock Cages, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Feelings, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Stiles is 21, Sub Chris Argent, feelings and fluff, squints there may be a plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Chris has feelings of worthlessness and guilt and Stiles will not put up with this.





	Still a work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what happened here but I am glad it did, my first tentative toe-dip into the wonderful world of Doms and subs I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> A huge thank you to the Devine @Bunnywest for her wonderful comma throwing skills <3

Stiles stepped out of the bedroom dressed only in a pair of loose denim jeans, feet bare. When they had gotten home from the mess the renegade Hunters had made, Chris was already dropping, Stiles could see all the signs. Chris was beating himself up about the hunters grabbing Stiles and Derek. 

 

If he didn’t step in, the hunter would do something dangerous and destructive to himself, and Stiles was not about to let his sub do that. When they had gotten home, Stiles had ordered Chris to eat and then take a shower, but he saw the sluggish movements of his sub and he knew he was going to have to be firmer with him tonight. Mollycoddling and tender words would not work. Ordering Chris to stand, he pointed to their bathroom. “Go shower, and then wait for me in the living room.” 

 

Chris rose slowly, the tone in Stiles’s voice already soothing something in him. When Chris had finished showering, he came out dressed only in a pair of black boxer briefs. He dropped onto the cushion that Stiles had laid out for him. 

 

Stiles nodded in approval. “Wait for me to shower, then we will start.” 

 

“Yes, Sir,” Chris whispered. 

 

_________________________________________

  
  


Walking into the living room,  Stiles took a moment to appreciate his sub. Strong neck bowed gracefully, kneeling in submission, he was truly beautiful like this. Stiles walked around softly, his bare feet barely making a sound on the carpet of the living room floor. He trailed his hand slowly up Chris’s bare back, from the top of his boxers until his fingers tangled in Chris’ hair. Chris let out a groan as blunt nails gently scratched at his scalp.   
  
“I am going to keep you down for a bit longer, then if you're a good boy you will get your reward. Colour?“ T he authority in Stiles's voice would have shocked anyone listening, but even more shocking to the listener would be the breathy moan that came from the kneeling man.    
  


“Green, Sir.”    
  
“Good boy.” Stiles allowed himself a moment of tenderness as he placed a gentle kiss on Chris's head. Standing, he stepped back to look at his Sub, his Dom persona taking over. Chris did not need tenderness right now - he needed Stiles in control, to take the hurt and turn it into something better. Chris' shoulders still held the tension in them, and Stiles could see by the way he still held himself that Chris was not fully down.   
  
“Chris, I need you to look at me.“  Stiles held his hand under Chris’s jaw, tilting his head so those remarkable blue eyes were focused on him.   
“You did all you could have done. I’m not disappointed in you for not getting to us sooner, but I am disappointed that you don’t believe me that, you would harm yourself because you think you failed us.“     
  
It still took Stiles’s breath away - that this remarkable man, this powerful, wonderful man, would trust Stiles so implicitly - would allow Stiles to be his Dom.  Stiles was never one to shirk from his duties, and he could see that Chris was suffering. The day had taken a toll. The old doubts, the cancerous bud of self-loathing that Gerard had planted so deep in Chris’s soul,  breaking free again.   
  


“I am proud of you today. You stood up to the hunters and you protected the Pack.” Stiles spoke firmly, letting his hand run through the soft strands of Chris’s hair. 

 

Chris shook his head, closing his eyes and making a soft sound of dissent. “They hurt you. I should never have let them get that close to town.” 

 

Hand holding Chris’s hair firmly, Stiles tilted Chris's head back. “Are you disagreeing with me?“

 

“No!” Chris gasped 

 

“No, what?” 

 

“No. Sir. I...” Chris tried to drop his head, but Stiles held tight, the fingers of his other hand reaching down to the collar Chris wore and tugging lightly on it. Stiles looked his sub in the eye..

 

“You couldn’t have stopped those hunters from grabbing Derek and I. They surprised us all, but you and Peter got to us - you saved us. I am so very proud of you, but you were also reckless. You put yourself in danger, and that I will not stand for." Stiles knew his words would not be enough, and Chris would need to feel that he had been punished for his perceived failure.

 

Stiles took a deep breath. “Its okay, baby. I’ll give you what you need.”

 

Chris let out a deep shuddering sigh, pressing his face against Stiles denim-clad thighs. “Thank you, Sir.”

 

When others looked at Stiles, they saw the tall gangly young kid he was, and they assumed that the roles in his relationship with Chris were vastly different to what they actually were. “I want you to go to our room, strip down, and kneel. Wait for me patiently, like I know you can," Stiles purred, giving Chris’s hair a soft tug.  

 

Chris rose up slowly, his eyes slightly glazed already, sinking into his headspace. Stiles watched as he walked slowly towards the bedroom, the gentle sway of his hips drawing Stiles’s eye to his boxer clad ass. He could already feel himself starting to get hard, but tonight was not about him. It was about what Chris needed.

 

He grabbed the paddle from where Chris had previously laid it out while he waited for Stiles to shower. Chris needed to receive absolution at Stiles' hands. He would give Chris that, and more. Stopping by the kitchen, he grabbed water and a bowl of diced fruit from the fridge. He knew Chris’s blanket was still in their bedroom from the last time they had a scene. 

 

Stalking slowly to the bedroom, Stiles slipped into his role. Entering the room, he saw Chris kneeling, head pressed down, hands resting flat on the floor in front of him. Stiles let his eyes take in his beautiful sub, strong muscled back bowed perfectly, athletic thighs taut in the position Chris held. His eyes drifted lower. Leaning down, he let his hand caress the soft globes of golden flesh. 

 

Fingers dipping lower, he let out a surprised chuckle to find his sub’s greedy hole already stuffed with his favourite plug. “Hmm. Did I tell you to use your plug, pet?” Stiles tilted Chris’s chin up, watching as Chris’s blue eyes rolled back. 

 

“No, Sir.” 

 

Stiles tapped firmly on the base of the silicone plug, making his sub moan. Then he stepped back and grabbed the yoga cushion that sat in the corner. Chris loved to kneel for Stiles, but his knees were not particularly forgiving in the aftermath.

Stiles moved about the room quietly, grabbing the lube and positioning the chair in front of the floor length mirror they had. Chris wanted punishment, but Stiles also intended to show the man how beautiful and brave he was. His lips quirked in a soft smile at the mental image of Chris riding him in front of the mirror.

 

He placed the cushion alongside the chair, and the lube on the small table. “Christopher, come here and kneel beside my chair.” Stiles sat down, waiting for his sub to obey.  He watched as Chris crawled slowly towards him. Once settled on the cushion, Stiles tipped Chris’s head back so he was looking at him. “Chris, why did you leave the paddle out?”

  
“Sir..." Chris blushed, dropping his head.

  
Look at me, Christopher. You don't get to pick the punishment. That’s my decision, not yours.”  

 

Chris dropped his head,  face burning at the rebuke from his Dom. "I’m sorry, Sir."   
  
Stiles hummed noncommittally.  He held the paddle in his hand, fingers tapping the handle. The wood was smooth from use - he knew Chris had picked this particular one because the holes in the body of the paddle would stop the air from acting as a pillow between paddle and flesh. It would be a much more intense feeling.

 

“"I’m not sure you really are, pet. Remember Christopher, it’s my choice how you get punished, not yours.” Stiles dropped his voice lower, letting disapproval colour his words.

 

Chris wiggled where he knelt, casting his eyes downward “Sir, please.” He crawled forward, pressing his face against his Dom’s thighs. Stiles could hear the scratch of Chris’s beard against his jeans, the fast huffs of breath that came out of his sub's mouth, warming the denim on his legs. 

 

“Please, Sir. Please punish me.” There was a soft whine to Chris’s voice 

 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles smiled softly at his sub, “You will not get this tonight.“ He showed Chris the paddle, then threw it over onto the bed. “Instead, you will make do  with my hand. Twenty swats, for thinking you knew better than your Dom what you needed.” Stiles arched a brow, looking into his sub’s blue eyes. “ And the plug stays in, until I say it comes out.” Chris nods silently.

 

Stiles stood and walked over to their wardrobe, going through their plastic storage bins and drawers until he found what he wanted. The cock cage and its small padlock in his hand, he walked over to where Chris was still kneeling.

 

Sitting back down in the chair he held the cock cage out for Chris to see. “Tonight, you don’t get to come unless you can do it with this on. Colour, Christopher?” Stiles knew this was a new challenge for Chris. They had been building up slowly with new experiences, and Chris had sunk deep into subspace the first time Stiles had milked his prostate when he was caged.

 

Chris’s eyelids fluttered and his breath hitched. “Greeen,” he slurred out. 

 

Stiles cupped Chris’s jaw, his thumb resting on Chris's lips. “My pretty boy. Stand up,so we can get this on you.”  Chris rose slowly, and Stiles looked his fill. Chris at 48 had a body that still drew appreciative glances. Stiles smirked - he had more than once caught the others looking in admiration and lust at his hunter.

 

Carefully, he adjusted the cock ring then gently placed the cage on Chris, his sub already dropping deeper into subspace. Once the cage was attached and locked, making sure that it fit well and no skin or hair was caught, he smiled up at his humming sub, “You okay there?”

 

“So good Sir. Going to be so good for you.” 

 

“Good boy.” Stiles walked towards the chair he had positioned in front of the mirror, and beckoned Chris to follow.

 

Stiles sat forward in the chair leaving room for Chris to lay across his lap, his naked stomach pressing into the denim of Stiles’s jeans. Once Chris had settled, Stiles ran a soft hand across his naked flesh, cupping the soft round globes of Chris’s ass cheeks. “You are going to count for me, and I want to hear each number Christopher. You stop, and it's an extra five swats. Are you ready?”

 

“Yes Sir, green.” Chris’s voice was muffled from where he hung over Stiles’s lap. 

 

Stiles started a steady pattern of slaps, alternating each cheek. He cheated a little, letting magic flow into his palm to make the sting a little more intense, the pretty moans his sub made encouraging him on. He let the occasional slap land on the exposed end of the plug, earning a deep moan and a stuttered count from Chris when the plug was jostled against his prostate, but Chris managed to keep count. By ten, Chris’s voice had started to waver.  By fifteen, Stiles could feel his sub’s body surrendering to him. 

 

“Five more, sweetheart. You're doing so well for me.” 

 

“Yes. Sir,” Chris moaned, as Stiles aimed another well placed smack on red tinted skin.

 

At the count of twenty Chris let out a muffled sob, his body going limp across Stiles’s legs, small shudders coursing through his body. “You took that perfectly. I’m proud of you, baby.” Stiles ran a hand over the heated pink skin of Chris’s ass cheeks.   

 

Once Chris had settled, Stiles stood them both up, stripping quickly out of his jeans, his cock slapping against his abs.

 

“See what you do to me?“ he murmured into Chris’s skin as he pulled them back towards the chair. Snaking a hand down, he slowly let his fingers circle the plug that was nestled in Chris’s tender ass, tugging slowly on it. Letting it slip free, he dropped  it to one side. His fingers probed Chris’s rim, the skin slick and stretched, but not quite enough to stop the burn when Stiles entered him, Stiles smiled into Chris's shoulder. “You’re going to sit in my lap and ride me, and look into that mirror as you do, see how beautiful you look.”  

 

Looking in the mirror, Stiles could see the telltale drips of pre-come coating Chris’s  cage. Chris dropped his head, the tips of his ears pinking. Stiles pulled them back to the chair. Sitting first, he turned Chris so he was facing the mirror, then helped Chris lower himself slowly onto Stiles’s aching cock. The moan that slipped out from Chris was divine. Wrapping his arms around Chris's torso, he growled lowly into his ear, “You feel amazing wrapped around me, like you were made for me.” Stiles let out a guttural groan as he bottomed out. “Look at yourself, look how pretty you are straddling my cock.“ Chris lifted his head so he was looking at the mirror, his eyes shining the brightest blue, sweat trickling down his muscled chest.

 

Holding Chris’s hips tightly, he rocked into him slowly, earning a guttural moan. Snaking a hand up, Stiles pulled on one of Chris’s nipple rings, twisting it the way he knew Chris liked, eliciting a gasp from his sub.

 

“Ride me, baby, give me a show,” Stiles purred into Chris' ear. Stiles spread his knees, forcing Chris’s legs apart, putting him on display. Chris lifted his head, looking at the mirror in front of him, eyes glazed. Stiles rolled his hips slowly, causing Chris to moan. “Come on baby, show me what you got.” 

 

Chris slowly rose, his thighs trembling with the strain, the drag and warmth of Chris’s ass felt deliriously good, and Stiles fought back the urge to just slam into him, to fuck up roughly into the velvety warm heat. Chris let out a hiss as he slid down, his red, sensitive ass coming to rest on Stiles’s groin. Soon Chris picked up the pace, rolling his hips and letting out soft growls each time Stiles nailed his prostate. They were both covered in sweat, their bodies shining with it. Chris had his head thrown back, collared neck exposed, showing off the bites from the night before, his muscled abs working as he rode Stiles. Seeking to pleasure his Dom, he looked beautiful.

 

Turning Chris’s head, Stiles caught his gazes in the mirror. “This is how you look to me, always beautiful and strong.” Chris moaned, his face heating in a blush, dropping his chin down, not wanting to believe Stiles’s words.

 

Stiles angled his thrusts and knew he was hitting gold by the guttural moan that came out of Chris, “Please, Sir.” 

 

“You want to come?” Stiles cock brushed up against the sub’s swollen prostate, nailing it harder on the next thrust, determined to make his sub come while caged. 

“If you can come while caged, you can.” Stiles mouthed at Chris's shoulder then bit down, feeling the older man still in his lap and let out a deep groan, the act of coming caged tipping Chris deep into subspace. 

 

Stiles’s thrusts became harder. Gripping Chris hips firmly he chased his own release, the satisfied moans of the other man driving him towards completion. Sitting back in the chair, he pulled Chris against him, whispering soft words of praise and love into the hunter's sweaty hairline, hoping one day his hunter would believe it.

 

Using magic augmented strength, Stiles got his sub into bed, carefully removing the cock cage and shushing Chris when he whined as Stiles wiped them both down with a warm cloth. Stiles kept up a constant stream of praise, gently encouraging Chris to take small sips of water and feeding him slices of fruit. When satisfied  that Chris was comfortable, Stiles got under the covers and pulled Chris close to him. “Love you, hunter of mine.” 

__________________________________________________________

 

Later, wrapped around Chris, he heard the bedroom door snick open and Peter walked in quietly.  Sitting down on the bed, he pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’s temple and another to the sleeping man in Stiles' arms. “How is our hunter?” The wolf's gaze was  possessive as he looked fondly at his mates.

 

Stiles smiled softly. “Still a work in progress, but better I think.”

 

Chris let out a soft huff when the blankets were moved to allow Peter to climb into bed, but he was soothed and shushed by gentle kisses and soft words,soon drifting back down, content and warm, bracketed by his Dom and his Alpha.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, comments appreciated and adored


End file.
